


Cold Feet

by Kalanon (Kalael)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Because Jamie is a teenager and Jack is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalael/pseuds/Kalanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill.</p><p>Jamie has a crush on his childhood friend and Jack is an utter moron when it comes to feelings.  Jamie finds that it takes a lot of time and a great deal of patience to have a relationship with a three hundred-something year old virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish this would list itself as 'updated' every time I try to fix something in the story UGH

For a centuries-old winter spirit, Jack was shockingly dense when it came to certain intimate matters. Jamie couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised, or even judgmental: Jack was a child at heart and probably hadn’t given much thought to intimacy due to his unique situation. But that certainly hadn’t helped Jamie’s near permanent discomfort between his legs once he hit puberty. He looked sullenly down at his homework, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head. It proved difficult when Jack was just behind him, dozing off in Jamie’s bed, and it really shouldn’t have been such a turn on that an immortal Guardian trusted and loved him enough to come to his dorm to take naps between blizzards.

It had started off when Jamie turned fourteen and dealt with the first of the ‘weird dreams’ that would continue to plague him into his college years. Jamie knew that the Sandman couldn’t have anything do to with dreams like that, because if he did, then Sandy was a voyeur of the worst kind (Jamie had prayed that Sandy didn’t send those dreams, and that Jack had never found out, though in hindsight it would have made things much easier). Jamie had woken up, freaked out accordingly, then scrambled to take care of his sheets before either his mom or Jack could come in and find out. Jack had been baffled and hurt when Jamie couldn’t make eye contact with him, and Jamie had felt too guilty to discuss it.

So a very awkward rift had been created between them. Jack didn’t pick on the fact that Jamie blushed around him for a reason that had nothing to do with the cold, and Jamie was too uncomfortable with his own feelings to try and sort them out. Jack was, after all, an extremely attractive immortal being. There was no way that he didn’t have some sort of equally gorgeous immortal spirit partner. When that was quickly disproved (“Jamie, I didn’t even have any real friends until I met you”), Jamie reasoned that Jack probably had no interest in a gawky teenaged boy who hadn’t even been kissed (it didn’t occur to him until he was in college that Jack was an equally gawky teenager). Jamie tried to date, tried to get his mind off his childhood friend, but his thoughts always went back to Jack.

In the end he decided to just suck it up and confess. Jack’s reaction had been entirely unexpected.

Jamie didn’t even know Jack’s face could get that blue.

“Y-y-y-you—“ Jack had stuttered, his eyes wide and his hands clutched tightly around his staff.

“Um. Me.” Jamie replied, sixteen years old at the time and not entirely sure why Jack seemed so confused.

“Y-y-you like me?” Jack actually squeaked, and wow, Jamie hadn’t realized how adorable Jack could be.

“Love, actually.” Jamie said helpfully, which started a whole new round of stuttering. In the end the confession hadn’t really gotten Jamie anywhere, since Jack didn’t seem to understand that Jamie was capable of feeling adult emotions like romantic (sexual) love for his best friend. However it did make Jamie realize that Jack might not have been as far out of his reach as he’d thought. In fact, the sight of Jack blushing dark blue whenever Jamie smiled at him made Jamie hope like he had scarcely allowed himself to before.

Jack hadn’t admitted to returning Jamie’s feelings, but he never protested when Jamie wanted to hold his hand or hug him. It was when Jamie tried to kiss him that the problems started.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Jack had sputtered against Jamie’s lips. Jamie pulled back with a frown, but didn’t loosen his grip on Jack’s waist.

“Kissing you?” Or trying to, at least. Jack stared blankly back at him before something seemed to click, and the blue blush that seemed to have taken up permanent residence on Jack’s face grew ever darker.

“Just, ask me next time, okay?” It wasn’t a rejection, which was good, but the request appeared to be genuine because when Jamie leaned back in to try again, Jack put a hand between their faces and squirmed away. “You need to warn me first!” Jamie hadn’t known what to do when Jack disappeared into the woods, but he figured that he just wasn’t that good of a kisser. Jack would just have to deal with it, since Jamie wasn’t going to practice on anyone else.

The next time they kissed it occurred to Jamie that Jack may not have been as experienced as he thought. Jack had gone back to his usual suave self, cocky and teasing and seemingly more at ease with…whatever it was that they had between them. But the second Jamie asked if he could kiss him, Jack froze (not literally, though Jamie wouldn’t have put it past him).

“…Okay.” It was barely genuine consent but Jamie was going to take what he could get. He put one hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer. They were the same height then, though Jack’s face was still more mature than Jamie’s and Jamie’s shoulders were far broader than Jack’s. Jack looked at him through his eyelashes and Jamie could sense his uncertainty as the distance between them closed. Their lips touched, and for a moment it was absolutely perfect.

But then neither of them moved and Jamie pulled away, his eyes searching Jack’s face with sudden comprehension.

“You’ve never kissed before?” He breathed, and the only reason Jack didn’t fly off was because Jamie’s hands were keeping him grounded.

“So what?” Jack demanded. He couldn’t move back because Jamie was holding him in place, and his expression was a cross between petulant and anxious. Jamie smiled and pressed their foreheads together, feeling the chill of Jack’s skin through his hat.

“I’m sort of relieved. I got to be your first kiss.”

“You’re my first everything.” Jack said, unthinking, and Jamie blushed bright red even as he grinned.

“Everything?” He teased. It was Jack’s turn to blush, because although he wouldn’t have caught on two years ago, hanging around teenage Jamie had opened his mind to the implications that small statement had.

“Pervert.” Jack muttered, but he didn’t move away and there was even a hint of a smile on his face. They were making progress.

Just because kissing wasn’t as awkward anymore, it didn’t make the rest of it any easier. Jack was an unrepentant tease when he set his mind to it, even though Jamie was pretty sure that Jack didn’t understand half of what he was saying. The moment that Jamie would slide his fingers under Jack’s sweater the winter spirit would recoil and mutter some excuse before bailing on him. It was fine that Jack was uncomfortable, Jamie hadn’t been totally okay with his feelings until he was sixteen, but then he was seventeen with a raging libido and all he wanted was one decent make out session that didn’t end with Jack literally leaping out the window.

Surprisingly enough it was Jack who decided to broach the topic that time. His face was, as usual when it came to that sort of discussion, a very light shade of blue that Jamie found endearing. They were sitting in Jamie’s room on his bed at about eleven pm on a Friday night, the only other person at home being Sophie and she was fast asleep down the hall. Jack fidgeted with his hoodie until Jamie gently took his hands in his own and held them.

“I want to make out.” Jack blurted. Jamie blinked with disbelief. It was the first time that Jack had ever been vocal about his desires, though that wasn’t to say that Jack hadn’t (on very rare occasions) initiated kissing before.

“Okay.” Jamie scooted forward so that he could lean over and kiss him, but Jack shook his head and started fidgeting with Jamie’s fingers.

“I want…” He looked so embarrassed that Jamie really couldn’t help but kiss him on the nose. Jack sucked in a gasp and Jamie began trailing kisses down his cheek, ending at his jawline. “I’m trying to tell you that I want you to take your shirt off, but you’re making this really difficult!” Jack snapped, shoving him backwards. That got his attention.

“You’ll let me take your sweatshirt off?” Jamie asked, immediately respectful of Jack’s space and fully attentive. Jack eyed him suspiciously.

“Only if you take yours off too.” He said slowly, but Jamie was already nodding his assent and peeling off his t-shirt. Jack stared at Jamie’s bare chest, suddenly uncertain, and Jamie cupped his face in his hands.

“You don’t have to take yours off yet if you don’t want to.” He whispered, and the gratitude in Jack’s eyes made his heart ache. Why did Jack make him feel like this? It wasn’t fair. Cold fingers traced down his ribcage and Jamie gasped, thoughts derailing as Jack curiously explored his bared skin. Jack had always been very polite, looking away whenever Jamie was changing and blushing whenever he caught Jamie just after a shower. Jamie chalked it up to his puritan upbringing, which Jack had told him all about after regaining his memories. Thank God that Jack hadn’t retained any of that homophobic bullshit; the reluctance to try anything sexual certainly made things difficult enough.

Jack pressed his lips shyly to his collar bone and Jamie automatically clutched onto him, hands tangling a little too roughly in his hair and Jack gave a strangled whimpered that went straight to Jamie’s cock.

“Shit.” Jamie muttered, pulling Jack up for a kiss. They’d already graduated into openmouthed kissing but tongues were still being worked into the equation, so when Jack accidentally bit down on Jamie’s tongue it wasn’t so much of a surprise. It still hurt though, and Jamie couldn’t stop the yelp that jumped out of his throat. Jack immediately pulled back and Jamie swore at himself for making him skittish.

“Um, gotta go. Blizzard in Delaware. Very important.” Jack had bolted from the bed and made for the window while Jamie fell back and groaned miserably.

“It’s summer, Jack!” But the winter spirit was already gone. Jamie huffed and got up, making for the bathroom to take care of his problem.

They managed to get comfortable without their shirts on about a month later, but then Jack was called off for some Guardian duty thing and Jamie only saw him every once in a while, when Jack could sneak off just to remind Jamie that he cared. Jamie graduated high school shortly before Jack finished with whatever his Guardian duties had called him away for, and Jack returned to find that Jamie was making plans for college in the fall. He wasn’t pleased to learn that Jamie would be going out of state, but when he found out the university was an art school in Montreal he perked up a bit. Canadians were used to snow, Jack reasoned, so he could spend more time with Jamie.

This led them to their current predicament of Jack snoozing on Jamie’s bed while Jamie tried to finish an assignment on color theory. It was only nine o’clock at night and Jamie had plenty of five hour energies in his mini fridge, so he gave up on the homework and swiveled in his chair to look at Jack. He hadn’t known that spirits needed to sleep but apparently Jack liked to take naps every once in a while. Jamie smiled and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees as he continue to watch Jack sleep. The sight of his best friend (boyfriend? They never did sort that out) never got old, even though Jack never changed. He was still the same height, although Jamie surpassed him a year ago and stood four inches over him. His shoulders were thin and his collar bones stuck out of the over-sized shirt that he wore, one of Jamie’s sweatshirts that Jack had taken when his old one finally bit the dust.

From an artistic standpoint, Jack made for a fascinating anatomy study. The numerous sketches in Jamie’s notes could attest to that. But to Jamie, Jack was the most beautiful person in the world. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, sighing when his spine cracked because he had been sitting too long. Jack opened his eyes and blinked blearily at him.

“Evening, sleepy head.” Jamie said playfully as he sat down next to him.

“You try controlling an ice storm before it knocks out the power in two states, then you can talk.” Jack grumbled, getting up on his elbows and yawning. Before he could sit up all the way Jamie leaned over him and kissed his forehead. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, letting Jamie kiss down his face until their lips were touching. He jolted when Jamie’s hands came up under his sweatshirt, the warmth of his fingers a sharp contrast to Jack’s cool stomach, but he took a shuddering breath and willed himself to relax.

When Jack didn’t protest or move away, Jamie shifted so that he was straddling Jack’s thighs and moved to take Jack’s sweatshirt off. Jack tugged at Jamie’s shirt so he shucked his own off as well before settling fully over Jack’s body to resume kissing. They’d finally figured out the whole tongue thing so although Jack was still a clumsy kisser due to sheer nerves, there wasn’t any risk of biting Jamie’s tongue off. Through the very careful method of trial and error (error resulting in Jack attempting to flee out the window), Jamie had learned what Jack liked and what Jack didn’t like. Tonight, he was going to try something different.

Jack wasn’t too startled when Jamie got him out of his pants but when he was bent between Jack’s legs with his mouth very, very close to his dick, alarm bells started going off. Then Jamie’s mouth was on him and Jack gasped and jerked his leg, kneeing Jamie in the ribs and accidentally making him choke.

“Jamie Bennett what the hell are you doing putting your mouth on weird places?”

They still had a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I break out of my writer's block by finding cute prompts on the kink meme. Now let's see if I can crank out the next chapter of Pas de Deux.


End file.
